Episode 9520 (30th July 2018)
Plot Daniel tries to persuade Sinead to take the day off work and spend it in bed with him but she refuses, saying she needs money for their vintage clothing business. He agrees to go to the auction for her. He finds a note left for him by Adam and realises he's left. David teases Max about his impending visit from Summer for tutoring him in maths, realising he has a crush on her. David insists on going for a walk with the dog alone, worrying Shona. Toyah's hurt about Eva and Susie's departure. Johnny celebrates his 65th birthday. Imran is furious that Adam has gone leaving him high and dry with no job. Although upset, Peter thinks Susie being taken away will help things settle down. Sean continues to put on a front that all is well with his living arrangements. Shona tells Billy about her concerns over David. Searching his pockets, she finds a series of receipts for a cafe in Moston. Billy agrees to try and find out what's going on. Michelle and Carla break the news to Johnny about Eva and Susie's departure. Having gone to the cafe, Billy spots David in his car keeping watch on an apartment block. Johnny's upset that he might never see Susie again. Peter offers to take Carla for a coffee. With Toyah's agreement, Gemma and Henry practice being landlords in the Rovers. Daniel wins the dresses in the auction and brings them to Sinead to look at in the factory. Neither of them spot moths coming out of the bag. Sean jumps at the offer of a grotty bedsit that one of Dev's friends is renting. David sees a man getting in a taxi and follows him. Billy, in turn, follows David. Toyah is stunned when Johnny tells her that Adam went with Eva. Johnny sympathises with her. He then gets a surprising phone call. Sean gets texts from Violet saying his maintenance payments aren't coming through. He claims it's a bank error. Toyah doesn't think she or Leanne will see Eva again. Kirk panics when he finds the moths and Daniel realises he might be responsible. He whisks the bag away. As a concerned Michelle watches on, Peter tells Carla he misses her and asks her to have dinner with him. David watches from his car as the man meets Josh in a bar. Billy catches up with him and tells him he's there to look after his sheep. Cast Regular cast *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin Guest cast *Henry Newton - George Banks *Ethan Corrin - Kyle Rowe *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Victoria Gardens *Road in Moston *Unknown bar - Exterior Notes *The scenes of David watching Ethan Corrin's flat in Moston was recorded on Corporation Street in Manchester while the scenes outside the pub were conducted at the Bridge Inn on Dane Road in Sale. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David's behaviour worries Shona; Johnny thinks he may never see his granddaughter again; and Sean jumps at the chance of getting a rundown bedsit. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,253,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2018 episodes